


红星二锅头（马佳x代玮）【完结有车】

by lcuc1909



Category: sheng, 代玮 - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 拉黑cp, 马佳 - Fandom, 马佳/代玮, 马尔代夫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcuc1909/pseuds/lcuc1909





	红星二锅头（马佳x代玮）【完结有车】

“啊～～～拉维塔～～～”  
“小马儿，心情这么好有啥高兴事儿啊？”  
“哎呦领导，这不是在您的英明领导下明天就放十一假期了么，我这感谢dang感谢国/家的心情无处安放，只能纵情歌唱了！”  
“别贫了你，你内赶猪的表情再给我发一个，我闺女管我要原版呢。”  
“得嘞您，分分钟发。那领导我今天能早走俩小时么？”说完扯出一个完美的柴犬笑容。  
“你就带头儿迟到早退吧你！dang和国/家怎么教育你的？去吧去吧……”  
得到领导大赦，马佳火速发了表情，夹着包儿就溜了。  
今天他们家小孩儿来北京跟他过黄金周，想想都觉得美滋滋，看看时间人应该已经上高铁了，等下去趟超市办了口粮就去接他，美的他又想唱啊拉维塔了。  
所以说这人不能高兴的太早，容易乐极生悲。他刚走到地下车库，就接到哥们儿电话说他们哥儿几个来北京演出晚上恩师请吃饭，老师说了谁不来都行，马佳内小子必须来。  
马佳也是挺无奈的，今天天王老子叫他他都能不去，但是恩师叫必须得去啊！得嘞负荆请罪吧，答应了晚上的局赶紧给小孩儿打电话。  
“喂...代啊，上车了么？上车了就好，我跟你说一事儿啊……就是吧你知道我从小就爱唱歌儿吧……但是吧一直都投师无门......都挺大岁数了才遇到我恩师......  
行行行，我不不废话了。言简意赅就是我临时接到老师的饭局必须得去，一会儿不能去接你了晚上估计得晚点回来。  
你听我解释啊……啊？不用解释？你真不生气啊？那你不生气那我可生气了！你怎么都不重视我呢！  
好好好不贫了......嗯我早点回来，少喝酒，遵命领导。”  
马佳挂了电话不禁感慨，他们家小孩儿就是太懂事儿了，什么事儿都为别人考虑。面儿上看着平淡如水的其实能为朋友两肋插刀。有时候他真希望他也能耍点儿小脾气撒撒娇，要不怎么能狠狠宠着他呢。

代玮到家的时候已经六点多了，开了门就闻见一阵饭香。走到客厅桌子上用盘子扣着菜。逐一掀开，红烧牛肉、鱼香茄子、锅塌豆腐，凉菜是蓑衣黄瓜。都是上次来他说好吃的。碗下面压着纸条，一堆肉麻的废话，就最后一句让他用微波炉热菜有用。  
他笑着收拾了行李，坐下摸着菜还温热就直接吃了。吃完饭洗了碗看看表快八点了，微信没啥动静，估计那边正觥筹交错呢。打开电脑接着看上次没看完的德扎。没看一会儿就听见外面防盗门响，看看表还不到九点，挺早的嘛……  
结果外面防盗门响了半天也没见人进来，外面还有说话的声音，他赶紧跑去开门。  
开了里面那道门就看见马佳被俩人左右架着，站都站不稳了……  
“诶，家有人啊？那太好了，我们正愁没人管他......哦不是我们正愁开不开门呢……”  
代玮赶紧开了门把人搀进来。原来是今天马佳酒席上二话不说就敬了一圈酒，然后自己又闷头喝了不少，没多久就趴下了。哥儿几个还要转站唱k就把他先送回来了。俩人打了招呼就走了，代玮把他安置在沙发上去拿热毛巾，结果刚站起来还没迈步就被抱住腿。  
“你...别走...我...没醉，我就是想早...点回来...”死抱着他大腿不撒手。  
“你先松手，我拿热水去。”  
“我不！我撒手你就跑了...不撒...”  
代玮也不知道他是真醉假醉了，问你能一个人能洗澡吗？  
“能能能...我得拿好换洗的衣服，要不让你帮我拿怪害臊的。”  
还行，看起来不是很醉。结果他眼看着马佳拿起桌子上的抹布就晃晃悠悠往浴室走。哭笑不得的开了抽屉拿了他的睡衣给他送进去。  
结果一开门发现这人衣服脱的倒是挺快，眼看着就要伸手开凉水。  
“等下！”话还没说完一瓢凉水就淋下来，就算是十月初不冷俩人也是一激灵。  
代玮把水喉拧到热水处，身上已经完全淋湿了，T恤紧紧贴在身上，窄小的胸廓和腰身有一种少年禁欲的美感……下一秒就被攥住双腕抵在浴室瓷砖墙上。  
水珠顺着头发吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，对方肌肉线条流畅的身体紧紧贴上来，大腿用力分开他的腿抵进他两腿间。  
代玮一时没有反应过来，平时也不是没有亲密接触，但大多是风声大雨点小，别看这个人嘴上说的热闹，对他基本上都是规规矩矩的，撑死了也就是亲亲抱抱，就总是把自己当小孩子。  
舌尖滑过他的鼻梁，延伸向下舔到他嘴唇上面那颗小痣，对方最喜欢吻他这里。然后是一个深吻，和平时完全不一样，卷住他的舌头用力吮吻，舌尖顶着他的上颚，一只手掀起他衣服一只手揉捏他的腰。  
下身在他两腿间磨蹭，他已经能感受到他的硬度。  
代玮在觉得快要窒息的时候对方终于放开他，一手扯掉他的T恤，一手伸进他睡裤。  
“我要你”埋在他项弯说完这句话又把他往上顶了顶。代玮觉得要被他顶进墙里了。  
胡乱的吻着他的胸口，扯掉裤子，在湍急的水流声中急躁的寻找出口。手掌包裹住他渐渐挺翘的器官，轻轻摩挲。  
“你长得俊...连这儿都俊。”湿热的话语在耳边调情，手掌包裹住粉红色的柱身，用指腹在顶端打转。  
“嗯……”小孩儿深吸一口气咬住下唇，手掌开始有频率的撸动，和舌吻的频率渐渐统一，双管齐下没一会儿小孩儿就闷哼着交代在他手里。  
小孩儿射过后有点乏力，让他靠在墙上攀住自己肩膀，一条腿挂在他臂弯里。对于第一次来说这个姿势过于艰难了。  
小孩儿未经人事，后面紧的不像话，顶进一个指尖儿都困难。随手抓过润肤乳挤在手里润滑，勉强伸进一根手指。不住的用手指按压内里，抚平一道道褶皱，慢慢可以容纳两根手指了。  
小孩儿难耐的在他怀里蹭着，他已经硬的不行，但他不想他受伤。  
小孩儿独特的低沉嗓音时不时会漏出支离破碎的轻吟，撩人的不行。  
“别咬嘴唇，叫出来……我想听。”  
说完小孩儿反而咬着嘴唇一点声音都不出了。他越是隐忍着，就越想欺负他。想狠狠进入他，碾压他的每一寸内里。  
已经扩展的可以容纳三根手指，马佳在没有示意的情况下一下顶了进去。  
“啊.....”小孩儿没忍住一下子叫出来。  
太紧了，感觉要被夹断了。但是好爽，即使不动也能感受到他一阵一阵的绞紧收缩，慢慢等他适应自己的尺寸。  
“放松宝贝儿......我不会弄伤你......相信我。”轻轻吻着他颤抖的睫毛，小脸儿绷的紧紧的，俊俏的想狠狠操他。  
终于感觉到怀着中人绞紧的内里慢慢放松，他已经再也忍不住了，提胯直接顶到最深处，然后狠狠抽出来再顶进去。  
“啊......等一下......不行.....佳哥...啊……”低沉性感的声音再也忍不住一下子爆出来。  
马佳终于听到了他日思夜想的声音，激动的差点一泻千里，赶紧调整了一下姿势，箍住小孩儿的细腰，慢慢顶到底，然后开始频率的冲撞。  
小孩紧紧搂着他脖子，一开始叫出声后又紧紧咬住嘴唇，他耻于听到自己放荡的呻吟，更羞于让对方听到。  
“乖......叫出来......”  
贴着他耳边咬着他的耳垂儿，耐心的寻找他脆弱的所在。硕大上的沟壑不断的抚平着柔嫩的内里，代玮觉得身体里的每一寸都被磨砺着，碾压着，荡漾着。已经从一开始的难耐到渐渐适应，他甚至可以感受到对方细致又耐心的探寻。  
只一瞬间，他感受到从未有过的激荡，生理上的快感根本无法用语言形容，失控前的最后一秒他还是潜意识的不想对方听到他失声，一口咬在马佳的肩膀上。  
“嘶.....”马佳被狠狠咬住，知道就是那里了，小孩儿倔强到不肯在他面前失控。但越是这样就越想欺负他。  
不断的碾压过那一点，小孩儿的手指抓的越来越紧，闷哼声越发急促，稚嫩挺立的器官在他小腹上磨蹭的力度越来越大，终于在他急促的撞击下射出来。  
马佳被他忽然绞紧的内里夹的也快到高潮，小孩儿浑身上下都已经绵软无力的挂在他身上，只有内里绞的紧紧的，快速抽插几下还是在最后关头拔出来射在他平坦的小腹上。  
两人急促而粗重的呼吸交缠着，马佳把抱到床上，倾身压在他身上。  
“行啊你，到了儿都没破音！”小孩儿扭过头不看他，耳朵红红的。  
“行啊，既然第一次没成功，那就再来一回，反正有的事时间！”说完佯装拉开他的大腿，看到小孩儿惊慌失措的眼神和颤抖的腰肢。  
笑着搂住他，吻上他咬红的嘴唇，深深吮吸他的甜蜜。他怎么舍得，他的小孩儿他要捧在手里爱他。那样清澈的炽热的美好的灵魂。  
他是在相处的过程中慢慢看到他的热爱他的渴望，他在努力做到最好，不断的用自己的声音和力量去诠释音乐和爱，扎实的沉稳的谱写自己的乐章，也许没有天籁之音和神来之笔我，但是同样是历经艰辛的他特别能理解和体会他的感受。看得到他的付出和彷徨，失落和释怀。  
当节目结束，他听到临别前那句声音小到几不可闻的我喜欢你的时候。本想默默当一个旁观者，把这段感情深深埋在心底的他再也不能无动于衷。但是他当时不敢承诺，他知道对于这个认死理的小孩儿来说承诺有多么的重要。他要对他负责，也是对自己负责。  
他回到北京的半年里处理了各方面的问题，他也怕小孩儿会反悔和退缩，他还那么那么年轻，任何的选择都可以被原谅。但是小孩儿没有，小孩儿在没有他任何承诺的情况下安安静静的和他交往。没有催促也没有质疑，坦坦荡荡。只是时不时的提出要来找他玩。  
他半年后终于下定决心把小孩儿接来，小孩儿当时有点沮丧，事后跟他说，那是他最后一次要求来北京找他，如果他还是不同意那么自己就决定放弃了。  
小孩儿后来苦笑着说，我没什么文艺细胞，但是我很喜欢一句话，如果你为爱情走了九十九步，最后一步请留给自尊。这句话我已经送给过自己一次了，我真的不想再送第二次。他当时狠狠把小孩儿搂在怀里，骂自己混蛋。真的后怕自己差点就失去他，有时候爱恨一瞬间，不要错过了才后悔。

第二天醒来的时候已经快中午，还有点头疼。马佳睁开眼看到身边的人还没醒，略长的头帘遮挡住眼睛。撩起他的头帘吻他的眼睛、鼻梁和嘴唇，惹来身下人无意识的轻哼。  
借着正午阳光忽然瞥到小孩儿手臂上有一块淤青，轻轻掀起被子只见胸口、腰腹、两胯和大腿内侧都有不同程度的淤青和吻痕，立马把他吓醒了。  
“卧槽！！！”明明记得昨天虽然喝多了但是不至于断片儿啊！他是半醉半醒要了小孩儿，而且是急不可耐的在浴室就干了，但是印象中自己没有这么暴力吧……而且自己应该就做了一次......吧？！  
赶紧去浴室放热水给他清理身体，小孩儿就算再疲惫再累也被他折腾醒了。  
“内个......是我的错……我特么秦寿！我不是人！真的！要不你揍我一顿？”  
小孩儿把头靠在他肩膀上，不搭理他。  
“诶你别不理我啊……要不你罚我跪键盘...跪搓板也成啊……我跟你说我们家有一祖传搓板，八国联军留下的，一般人我不告儿他！铁的，跪不坏内种......”  
小孩儿已经累的不行，怎么逗都不理他。他顺着水流把手指伸进他后面想看看有没有伤到他，结果居然有白灼顺着他手指流出来，而且还不少。  
“卧槽！不是！我没有......我明明没有在里面！！！”他又慌了。  
“我说......内个什么......昨天......到底几次？”  
“你问我？”代的声音本来就低沉，现在几乎已经是沙哑了，“我就想问你昨天喝的是什么酒？”  
“酒啊？红星二锅头啊！我们爷儿几个喝酒一般都是红星二锅头。”  
“哦。”  
然后就没有然后了，代代一整天都没跟他说过一句话。马佳内个后悔莫及啊！发誓以后再也不喝这酒了。

下次代玮再来找他的时候已经快过年了，马佳带他回房山家里过年，代玮带了不少年货过来，然后当着他们全家的面从双肩包里拎出两瓶酒，马佳一看“红星二锅头”立马儿跪下了。叔伯们赶紧给搀起来，说这孩子还没到过年呢怎么就先磕上头了……

-End


End file.
